Clan of the Crimson Eyes
by TMNTgrl
Summary: A walk in the forest takes a turn for the worse when a feline attack force decides to ambush, and the encounter may prove deadly for the youngest turtle... 1st of 7 in CCE storyline. Rated T for gore and violence. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Well, here begins my longest storyline- currently 7 long. It's one of my favorites, and one of the most popular back on 4kids, so...without any further ado, here...we...go!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT. I own the Clan of the Crimson Eyes (you'll get what I mean by that later...)._**

* * *

**Clan of the Crimson Eyes**

"Remind me again, why are we in this forest?" asked Mikey.

"I told you," said Don, "we're here to take our minds off all of the chaos in New York- Karai, the Purple Dragons, Bishop, all that stuff."

"Yeah, well I still say that- oof!"

Without realizing it, Mikey had walked directly into a tree. Everyone turned to stare at him. "Hehe . . . whoops," he muttered.

The others shook their heads in mild exasperation and continued on. Embarrassed, Mikey lagged behind for the rest of the walk.

* * *

The turtles stopped late that night and made camp. They amused themselves by telling scary stories. Mikey went first.

"It was a dark and stormy night . . . in a galaxy far, far away . . . and the lone turtle found himself in a room with no escape . . . and monsters flooded in from all sides. 'No!' he cried. 'Please don't eat my leg! Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!' But he knew the truth . . . it was all his fault. 'Perhaps there are some things man -and turtle- was never meant to tamper with . . ."

"Enough!" yelled Raph. "Shut up! My turn. Well, there was this kid, right? And he wandered into the sewers one day, in hopes of finding a slimy souvenir to gross out his pest of sister. But while down there, he encountered the scariest thing in the world. He encountered . . . Mikey."

Everyone started laughing. Everyone but Mikey, who crossed his arms. "Very funny," he grumbled.

"I'm next," said Don. "There is a dimension out there . . . one with absolutely no technology whatsoever. The kids there are miserable. The only way for them to do their extremely complicated math homework is to use a pencil . . . and paper. Muahahahahaha!"

All Don received in response was three stares. His evil laugh faded into a nervous chuckle. "Heh . . . uh, yeah. Come on, Leo. It's your turn."

"Oh, I couldn't think of anything better," said Leo.

"Ah, come on," said Raph. "All of us embarrassed ourselves."

After several minutes of pleading and coaxing, Leo gave in. "Okay, okay, you guys win," he said. "Let's see . . ." He cleared his throat softly and hunched is shoulders, narrowing his eyes and lowering his voice to set the tone. "Four sisters are wandering through a forest when they find themselves horribly lost. Suddenly, they are ambushed by a clan of jaguars- all of which have burning, red eyes that seem to pierce right through every fiber of the girls' being. They prepare to defend themselves, only to be confronted by the clan's leader. He turns a fierce glare on the youngest of the sisters, and she instantly turns to stone. He does the same to the second, and the third. The fourth tries to flee, and is grabbed and pinned down by two of the leader's guards. As she struggles to free herself, the leader advances on her. She draws her last breath as he gazes upon her . . ."

At this point, Leo couldn't help but burst out laughing. Mikey was hiding behind the log he was sitting on and Raph and Don were practically clinging to each other in fright. "You should see the looks on your faces!" Leo chortled. "It wasn't _that_ scary!"

"Actually . . . it really was," Raph admitted sheepishly.

Don was the last one awake that night, so he took first watch. He cast a worried glance to his orange-masked sibling, who was tossing and turning in his sleep, whimpering faintly.

Mikey was having a nightmare. All around him . . . there were only jaguars. Two blurs flashed before his eyes- one brown, and one bright, shimmering silver. Then, only darkness. Suddenly, there was something else. A gentle hand caressing his forehead, a soft voice in his ear. He relaxed, soothed by the reassurance.

Don continued to stroke Mikey's forehead gently, murmuring in a low, comforting tone in an effort to calm him down. "Relax . . . just relax, Mikey. I won't let anything hurt you. You're safe. Lie still now . . . that's it."

Gradually, Mikey's whimpers faded to silence as he fell into a peaceful slumber, free of nightmares. A tiny smiled touched his lips.

"That's the Mikey I know," whispered Don. "Just relax and get some rest. I'm here for you."

The next morning, they awoke to hearing Raph give a cry of, "Whoa!"

Leo yawned. "What is it, Raph?"

Raph pointed to the four deep gashes on one of the logs. "What could have done _that?_"

"Hmm," Don said as he examined the gouges. "It looks like the claw marks of some wild cat or other. Probably not dangerous. Where's Mikey?"

Mikey was still half asleep. Of course.

"Wake up," said Don. "Come on, lazy, wake up!"

"Yo, Mike, get your lazy butt up!" shouted Raph.

"Alright, alright, sheesh," mumbled Mikey. "I'm awake, okay?" He sat up, stretched lazily, and started going through his backpack. "Let's see . . . food, first aid kit, more food, emergency signal rocket . . . wait, emergency signal rocket?"

"Use it if you're alone and you get in trouble," said Don. "Now can we please get moving?"

"Okay, just keep your pants on," said Mikey.

"I'm not wearing pants," Don said with a roll of his eyes.

"I knew that," said Mikey. "I was just making sure you knew that you knew that."

The four set off at a leisurely pace, Mikey rubbing his stinging head and Raph grinning fiendishly.

* * *

"Face it, Leo," said Mikey. "We're lost."

"Mikey's right . . . for once," said Raph. He ducked a playful swipe from his orange-masked brother and continued. "We've passed that rock that looks like Karai's head five times now."

"First of all, that rock doesn't look like anyone's head- much less Karai's- it looks like a rock. And second, we aren't lost, we just don't know where we are!" retorted Leo.

As he and Raph argued, Mikey and Don started to sense that something was watching them . . . and it made them feel uneasy.

"Will you two shut up for a minute?" said Mikey. "Listen!"

The bushes rustled. "I don't like this," said Raph.

The bushes rustled again and five jaguars sprang out. All of them had fierce red eyes- just like in Leo's tale.

"T-t-tell me these things can't turn anyone to stone," Mikey said shakily. He felt Leo touch his shoulder in reassurance and he nodded gratefully. "Thanks, bro," he whispered.

Leo smiled and nodded back.

"Turn us to stone? Doubtful," said Don.

The wild cats growled and circled the turtles.

"Um, we come in peace?" said Leo.

"Yeah," said Mikey, "but we're gonna leave in pieces!"

The jaguars hissed. "Well, looks like we don't have much of a choice," Leo murmured, drawing his katanas. "Weapons ready."

"Th-they're looking at us like we're snacks, Leo," whispered Mikey.

"I know, Mike," said Leo. "Be brave. I know you can do this."

"B-b-but . . ."

"I know you're scared," Leo said gently, "and that's okay. But all you have to do it stand up and face your fears. Can you do that? For me, if nothing else?"

Mikey nodded. "I . . . I'll try, bro."

The jaguars leapt, yowling and hissing. The turtles defended themselves boldly, not quite amused by the idea of being the jaguars' dinner. But the cats were stronger than anything the turtles had ever fought. It was like trying to battle five Shredders at once.

Don and Mikey were chased away from Raph and Leo by a pair of jaguars. Once they were far enough away- near a small lake- a third one jumped out and joined the fight.

"Don, run," said Mikey. "Leo and Raph need help. I'll hold these guys off!"

"Mikey," protested Don, "I can't just leave you here!"

"I'll be fine! Just go!"

Don still didn't want to abandon him, but when he saw the icy blaze in Mikey's sapphire eyes, he turned and ran. "I'll be back!" Don called over his shoulder.

Mikey spun around to face the three cats, who circled him, snarling. Mikey sprang from the circle, vaulted off a tree, and started fighting. Leo's words echoed in his head.

_"Be brave. I know you can do this."_

Mikey wasn't so sure all of that was entirely true; he wasn't too sure he could do it on his own. He was very, very scared.

But that didn't mean he couldn't show a little bravery, a little courage.

* * *

Don ran through the forest as rapidly as he could, knowing that the faster he reached Leo and Raph, the faster they could go back and help their little brother.

"Don!" yelled Leo. "Where's Mikey?"

"He's a ways away fighting another three cats," Don panted. "He told me he'd be fine."

"I doubt that," said Raph. "These things are ten times worse than Shredder and there's five times more of them!"

"Come on!" said Leo. "The faster we beat these guys, the more help we'll be to Mikey!"

* * *

Mikey, meanwhile, was being torn to shreds. He was slashed, bruised, and bleeding, but he didn't give up until he collapsed against a tree, exhausted. One set of claws slashed his arm, and a second ripped across his waist. He gave a cry of pain. Blood flowed from the wounds, staining the sand a dark crimson color.

"I . . . I can't do it," he gasped, sliding to the ground. Hot tears were sliding down his cheeks. "I just . . . I'm not . . . not strong . . . enough . . . I . . ."

A brown blur flashed before his eyes and he covered his face with his arms, quaking in terror. But then . . . there was a second flash- a flash of bright silver. The jaguar yowled in pain and staggered back, one paw short.

"Ryaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" A white figure dashed past the injured turtle, wielding two swords. Mikey's vision was blurred and he couldn't tell who it was, but he forced himself to stand up and do the only thing he could think of- light his signal rocket. Then he rejoined the fight, ignoring the pain of his deep wounds and of the fear that raged in his mind. But stronger was the anger, the fury, blazing in his heart. With the help of the sword fighter, he was able to defeat the trio of jaguars. With that, Mikey leaned heavily against a tree and collapsed again, weak from fiery pain and blood loss. He raised his head and saw a familiar face.

"Usagi? What are you . . . doing here . . . ?"

But then his senses faded into a thick, swirling black mist.

* * *

**_A/N: So, there's your first chappie. Please read and review! Please! PLEASE! Pwease? n.n (chibi eyes)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Well, I SHOULD be doing my LA homework...but I feel like posting another chapter instead._**

**_BigfootSighted: No! No, please don't explode! Exploding readers is the last thing I want!_**

**_psychosquirrel: Nice username ;) I guess you'll just have to find o-out..._**

**_winged-monkey: Heehee. Thanks._**

**_moogsthewriter: Just wait 'til the sequel(s). I've added entire new SCENES. And no calculators...with the math I'm learning right now, I think my brain would melt..._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT. Still._**

* * *

Don, Raph, and Leo had just sent the other three jaguars scattering when they saw a rocket shoot into the air and explode like a firework.

"He's in trouble," said Leo. "Come on!"

They reached the lake by the time it was dark. The only light came from a small fire. Mikey lay on the ground, still and silent as death, and someone was sitting next to him. Mikey didn't even stir at their approach. The one sitting next to him looked up. Raph instinctively reached for his sais, but Leo stopped him.

"Easy, Raph. Usagi, long time no see."

"What are you doing out here?" asked Don.

"Well," explained the ronin, "I was passing through when I found Michelangelo being attacked by a trio of jaguars- and faring quite badly, might I add. I helped him, but he is critically injured, and has remained in a coma since the fight ended."

Trembling faintly, Don knelt down alongside his brother. "I never should have left him," he murmured. "I shouldn't have made him go it alone . . ."

Leo laid a hand on his brother's shoulder. "It isn't your fault, Donny. You couldn't have known this would happen. Besides, Mikey told you to run, and you ran. You showed just how much faith you have in him."

"So what are we gonna do?" asked Raph.

Leo leaned against a tree and closed his eyes, thinking deeply.

Raph knelt down beside his orange-clad sibling. "Hey there, Mike . . . can you hear me, buddy? It's only us . . . your bros. Come on, now . . . open your eyes for me, huh?"

Mikey stirred faintly and managed to open his eyes a crack. "Raph . . ." he croaked weakly, "Don . . . you guys okay?"

"We're fine, Mikey," Don assured. "It's you we're worried about."

Mikey drew in a slow, ragged breath. "Long as you guys are safe . . . I'm happy." With that, he allowed his head to loll to the side and his eyes to flicker shut.

"Oh Mike . . ." Raph breathed.

"He's so protective of us," Don murmured. "He'd give his life for ours without question . . . Raph, we've got to help him. He's . . . dying."

"I know, Donny. I know. We won't let that happen. We're gonna do everything we can and he's gonna pull through."

Leo stirred against the tree and opened his eyes. "Let's try this. Raph, you stay here with Mike and Usagi. Don, you and I will go try to find help."

Everyone agreed to the plan.

"Raph, take this," said Don. "From the look of things, you're going to need it." He tossed his brother a first aid kit before following Leo into the endless expanse of trees.

Raph took out a cloth from the kit and dampened it with water from the lake and he and Usagi carefully cleaned and bandaged Mikey's wounds.

"You know," remarked Usagi, "for being such a hothead you have a remarkably gentle touch."

Raph blushed slightly and continued what he was doing. "Yeah, well . . . I guess I've always . . . kinda had a soft spot for the little pest. Anyway, he's my kid brother and I can't let him die, can I?"

Usagi smiled. "No, I suppose not."

* * *

Leo and Don wandered aimlessly through the forest, searching for anyone that could help their situation. But the woods were nearly abandoned. They traveled for what seemed like hours. By that time, both were exhausted and lost.

"Leo," panted Don, "where . . . are we?"

"I don't know," Leo replied, tugging a thorn from his shoulder. "Ow! It's too dark to see anything. Are you doing okay?"

"T-tired. And I'm staring to ache again, even with that stuff- whatever the shell it was- that you put on my wounds earlier."

Both of them agreed to wait until it was light out before traveling further. But no sooner had they decided that than a thorny net dropped out of the trees and trapped both of them.

"Ow!" cried Don. "What's going on?"

"I don't know!" replied Leo. "Ow! It feels like a net!"

"It feels like a rosebush!" said Don. "Hey, do you smell that?"

Leo yawned. "Some kind of gas . . . knockout gas . . ." He yawned again and his head slumped forward as he lost consciousness.

"No, Leo," Don whispered, fighting to keep his eyes open. "Don't go down on me yet . . . please don't . . ." He yawned and rested his head on Leo's chest, his eyelids sliding shut as he fell into a deep sleep.

Four sleek figures slid from the bushes and approached the two sleeping forms. They made no sound save for low, sinister growls.

For just the briefest of moments, Leo forced himself back into consciousness. He saw the menacing creatures making their way forward, and when he realized that his sibling was out cold and helpless, he instinctively reached for his sword. His arm caught on a thorn, causing him to yelp.

A heavy, clawed paw smashed into the back of his head, knocking him senseless once more.

* * *

Meanwhile, Raph and Usagi were growing bored. Raph looked up at the tree they were sitting under and tossed his sai, spearing an apple. He handed it to Usagi and looked up to the top of the tree with a soft sigh. "The best ones are always at the top."

"Raphael," said Usagi, "are you sure you should-"

Raph interrupted. "Don't worry. I can climb most anything."

"But-"

Raph ignored him and climbed to the top of the tree with ease. He grabbed the apple and looked down. "So, uh . . . now what?"

Usagi smiled. "See, I was going to ask you how you'd get down once you got up."

"Well," said Raph, "any suggestions would be appreciated."

"Jump."

"You're joking, right?"

"Well, either jump or fall. Your choice."

"Alright, alright," Raph said reluctantly. He leapt from the branch and landed hard on his shell. "Umph!"

"Are you alright?" asked Usagi.

Raph blinked dazedly. "Never better."

The two sparred a bit until it grew dark. Raph took first watch while Usagi slept.

During the night, Mikey moaned softly and tried to move. "Relax, Mikey," murmured Raph. "Try to lay still. Everything's gonna turn out okay." He spoke in a low, calming tone, stroking Mikey's forehead gently. "I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you any more. You're safe." Gradually, the injured turtle calmed down and lay still once again, though he continued to shiver and whimper faintly. Raph pressed a hand to his brother's forehead for a moment. "Man . . . you're burnin' up, bro . . . no wonder you're shiverin' so much. Hold on."

Raph picked up another cloth and dampened it with cool lake water. "Here you go; maybe this will help a little." He laid it on his brother's forehead, taking care to be very gentle. "You're gonna be alright," he soothed quietly. "You're gonna pull through." But in reality, he wasn't too sure. Mikey had been in a coma for a long time. Too long, it seemed.

Someone touched his shoulder gently. "Raphael . . . you should get some sleep. I will take watch for the rest of the night."

Raph shook his head. "I'm not sleepy."

"You still must rest. You will need your strength should the jaguars decide to return and avenge their fallen comrades."

Raph nodded reluctantly. But he couldn't leave his brother's side. Not now. He lay down, pressing against Mikey's warm, limp body and laying a gentle arm over his plastron. "Don't worry, bro. I'm here for you. I won't leave you in your time of need. I'm right here."

He fell into a fitful sleep, his dreams haunted by images of his brothers alone, frightened, and injured, while he was forced away from them. "No!" he kept crying. "No, please! Guys! I don't want to leave you! I won't abandon you! I won't!"

But they merely stared back at him with hollow eyes, their gazes blank and fearful.

"You yelled a lot last night," Usagi told him the next morning. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I . . . I guess I'm just a little stressed by all that's happening."

"I'm worried about Donatello and Leonardo," Usagi said, deliberately changing the subject. "They should have returned by now."

"I'm worried about Mikey," Raph said, checking his brother's pulse and breathing. "Even when Leo was nearly killed by Foot ninjas, he wasn't out this long."

Usagi stood up. "I'm going to look for Leonardo and Donatello."

"Good luck," said Raph. He stayed and watched over his brother, who still didn't wake up. The unconscious turtle whimpered a few times, but other than that, he merely lay on the ground . . . still and silent as death. Feeling bored and lonely, Raph drew his sai and started etching little drawings in the dirt. Hardly realizing it, he drew a likeness of himself beating up a stick figure that seemed to resemble Karai. Raph smiled and got up to get a drink from the lake.

Mikey stirred and raised his head. "Uh . . . wh . . . what . . . happened . . . ? Raph . . . ?" He was confused and in a lot of pain. "Ugh," he muttered, "I think I'd rather be unconscious. At least that didn't hurt as much."

Raph looked up in surprise. "Mikey! You're alive!"

"Figure that one out on your own, genius?" Mikey croaked.

"How do you feel?" asked Raph.

"How do you think I feel? Agony. Absolute agony," retorted Mikey.

Raph lowered his eyes. "I . . . I was really worried about you, bro."

"How long was I out?"

"About a day, maybe a little longer."

"That all? I expected at least a week."

Raph smiled. "You knucklehead." He helped his brother sit up.

Mikey grinned lopsidedly.

Mikey watched in silence as Raph tried to amuse himself; even a slight movement of his injured arm or his torn side was agonizing. "I'll be right back," said Raph.

Mikey tilted his head, gazing blankly as Raph went off. He came back with a branch, four thin vines, a flat, round rock, a woodchip, and a few more vines.

"What are you doing?" asked Mikey.

Raph didn't answer. He attached the rock to the branch and tied them together. Then, he strung the thin vines and picked up the chip. After a moment's hesitation, he strummed a note, frowned, and adjusted the strings. Mikey watched in amusement.

"Since when do you know how to play a guitar?"

"I don't."

As Raph toyed around with the strings, Mikey said, "Hand me that rock by the lake, will you?"

"What are you gonna do with this?" asked Raph.

"You'll see," answered Mikey. He pulled a small branch from the tree above his head as Raph handed him the stone. He started tapping out a rhythm with the stick.

Raph grinned and played a scale in time to the rhythm. He then started to play a simple tune. Mikey kept the beat. By nightfall, they were able to play the intro of Smoke on the Water.

* * *

Usagi was cautious when walking through the forest, all of his senses alert for any sign of danger . . . or of his friends. "Leonardo?" he called. "Donatello? Are you out there? If you can hear me, answer!"

Without realizing it, he stepped on a tripwire and found himself caught in a thorny net. The more he struggled, the more entangled he became. As knockout gas filled the air, Usagi was unable to stay awake and passed out.

* * *

"No!" Mikey wailed. "Keep away from me! No! I didn't do anything to you! Just leave me alone! Stop-! Don't hurt me! Please! S-someone help me!"

* * *

**_A/N: Ooooooh...what could be wrong this time? Please R and R! Flames used for burning my language arts paper...that I have yet to write..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: HA! Finals week is over and it is officially winter break! Meaning...I need to get to work on my xmas present, and my xmas fanfic...I'll get on that soon...ish. Hopefully I'll manage to post the fic before Xmas rolls around._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT...except for those rubber action figures..._**

* * *

"Mikey!" Raph yelled, shaking his brother lightly- enough to wake him, but not enough to aggravate his injuries. "Wake up!"

"Whazzat?" Mikey sat up with a start, panting. He had broken into a cold sweat. "What happened?"

"You were screaming something awful in your sleep," explained Raph. "It woke me up so I woke you."

"Thanks," whispered Mikey. He had been having a terrible nightmare- literally reliving the fight with the jaguars. Only this time, it was worse. No help had come, he had been unable to move to defend himself, and he could see his brothers gazing at him pleadingly a short ways away.

Raph laid a hand on Mikey's quivering shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. Just a little . . . uh . . . never mind."

"Are you sure?" Raph murmured, rubbing his brother's shoulder gently in an effort to soothe his fear.

"I . . . I guess so . . . I'm just a little st-stressed right now."

"No," said Raph. "You're traumatized."

"What-a-tized?"

"That fight scared you so badly that it's continuing to affect you, even though it's over. You're still afraid, even if what's scaring is no longer there."

"Oh. I guess you're right."

"I'm right here by your side, Mike. I'll protect you. Promise. Now go back to sleep. You need rest."

Mikey hesitated. "But . . . Raph, it's just that . . . I'm scared to. I'm scared that dream will come back . . ."

"I'll be right here. I won't let anyone or anything hurt you. You can snuggle against me if you want to, 'kay?"

"Okay, Raph. I . . . I understand."

Raph smiled reassuringly. "Go to sleep," he whispered, allowing Mikey to curl up against him.

"Thanks so much, Raphie boy," Mikey murmured.

Raph grinned, closing his eyes. "You're the only one who gets away with calling me that, y'know?"

"Really . . . ?"

"Well, Don only calls me Raphie on rare occasions. Leo never does. It's almost a childish sounding nickname. But . . . I'll always let you get away with it. It's . . . different with you, somehow."

Mikey didn't reply. He was sound asleep, snoring just slightly.

* * *

"Say, where's Leo, Don, and Usagi?" Mikey asked the next morning. 

"Don and Leo went to look for help and Usagi went to look for them," Raph replied, glancing up from his unsuccessful attempts to catch a fish from the lake. "Come to think of it . . . they've been gone for quite a while. I'm a little worried about them."

Mikey picked up his nunchucks and stood up. "I'm going to look for them." He turned and started to limp off.

"Mikey, come on," Raph said, standing up and grasping his brother's shoulder firmly. "You have got to be in pain."

Mikey turned around. "Nah, I'm on morphine," he said, tone dripping sarcasm.

"Okay, okay," said Raph. "But I'm only gonna let you do this on one condition."

"What's that?"

"I'm going with you."

"Fine," agreed Mikey. He was actually glad to have Raph with him; a little extra protection and reassurance helped right now. "Let's go then."

Out in the forest, Raph was a little ways behind his brother when he stepped in a rope loop. Before he knew what was happening, he found himself hanging upside down by one ankle. "Yaaah! Mikey!" he called. "Mikey, help!"

"Hmm . . . ?" Mikey said, turning around. "What the-?! Hang on, Raph; I'll get you down from there!"

"Hang on?" echoed Raph. "Do I have a choice?"

Mikey managed to get his sibling down from the tree, after several minutes of struggle. "We better be careful," said Raph. "This place is probably trap central."

Mikey nodded. "You've done a great job in alerting us to that."

Raph chuckled; he was glad to see his brother making jokes again . . . but there was something different in his tone. It was almost . . . harsh. "Mike . . ."

Mikey turned to look at him. "What?" The two locked eyes.

It was as Raph had feared. Mikey's eyes had lost their sparkle, their teasing happiness. It was replaced by blunt determination and silent terror. "Nothing," mumbled Raph.

They continued their search, stepping around tripwires, loops, and other various traps. Raph realized with a jolt that Mikey had hardly spoken the whole time. "Are you okay?" he asked. "You've been pretty quiet."

"I'm fine," said Mikey.

Raph grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around. "Mikey, it isn't like you to be this sullen."

"Define 'sullen'."

"What's bothering you?"

Mikey lowered his eyes. "I'd rather not talk about it, okay?" He turned away and continued walking.

"But-"

"I said I don't want to talk about it!"

Raph flinched. He knew better than to make his orange-clad sibling angry; Mikey didn't have a very short temper, but when he did get mad . . .

Raph decided that it would be best to leave his brother alone for a bit.

In the late afternoon, after having no luck whatsoever, the two stopped and sat down under a tree.

"How's your arm?" Raph asked softly, wary of making his brother snappish again.

"It's fine," Mikey replied inattentively. He seemed to be staring at nothing, although he was focusing intently on something.

"What is it?" Raph asked at last. "What are you lookin' at?"

"I hear something. Listen."

"I hear it too," said Raph after a pause. He stood up. "We better check it out." He held out a hand and helped Mikey up.

"Give me a boost into that tree," said Mikey. Once he was up, he helped Raph up too. "Follow me."

The pair crept quietly through the trees.

* * *

Usagi awoke to find himself tied against a tree with his hands bound behind his back. He was covered in scratches and had thorns stuck in his fur. He looked to his right and saw Leo- his face slashed and torn. On his left was Don, body covered in random gashes and cuts. 

"What happened?" Usagi mumbled.

"You must have been jumped and knocked out like us," said Don. "These cats have been talking with each other for hours, but neither of us can understand what their saying."

"I can understand them," said Usagi. "The biggest one in the purple cape- Crimson, I think he's called- is complaining. He says, 'Our food supplies are exhausted. We need meat . . ."

* * *

"And we need it now," Mikey translated from his perch in the tops of the trees. "I will not be plagued by hunger any longer. You will make me a good meal!" 

"Uh, Mikey?" Raph said, nudging his sibling lightly.

"Hang on; I'm trying to hear this."

"Mikey . . ."

"In a minute!"

"Michelangelo!"

"What?!"

Raph pointed across the clearing. "Look."

Mikey gasped at the sight of Leo, Don, and Usagi bound to the tree. But a moment later, his focus was on the jaguar's conversation again. "He's talking again. He's telling them what he wants . . . fried rabbit . . . and turtle soup."

* * *

**_A/N: An early Christmas (or whatever everyone celebrates) present for you all...a lovely cliffhanger! Please R and R. Happy holidays all!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Well, I hope everyone had a happy holiday time! I know I did! And thus, I return to my pie! ...Just kidding. Here's more._**

**_Disclaimer: That was the one thing I didn't get for Christmas...copyright stuff. Still don't own 'em. And I don't own Quickdraw McGraw, either. ...You'll see._**

* * *

Raph and Mikey looked at each other, shock and horror imprinted on both of their faces.

"I've got a plan," said Raph. He whispered the idea to Mikey, who nodded. "Okay. Sounds good. Let's just hope it works better than your plan to get stuck in a rope loop."

"Ha, ha," Raph said with a roll of his eyes.

* * *

As Crimson snarled out his final orders to his guard, the cat nodded and summoned a second guard to help. The first dragged Usagi from the tree. The ronin struggled to break free, but the second cat pressed his claws against Don's throat threateningly.

Don gave a faint whimper. Usagi stopped struggling, not wanting to see his friend injured, or worse . . . killed.

That's when they saw something that no one had ever expected to see. Raph sprang from the trees with a yell of, "Cowabunga!" He pounced on Crimson and pinned his cape to the ground with a shurikan.

At the same time, Mikey leapt out, knocked out the two guards holding Don and Usagi, and began to free everyone from the ropes. "Raph," he complained, "you stole my line!"

"Well someone had to say it," retorted Raph.

Mikey stared at him blankly for a moment. "I know, I know," Raph said softly, "you've got something you want to ask me. You can ask me anything you want once everyone's safe, okay? Promise."

Mikey nodded slowly and tossed aside several ropes.

"Mikey," said Don, "you're okay!"

"So it would seem," Mikey said in a dry tone. "Come on. Let's do this!"

A fight commenced, but it was hard going. For every cat they took out, two more appeared.

"We're getting nowhere with this!" yelled Mikey.

"Michelangelo is right!" said Usagi. "This isn't helping anything!"

"I've got an idea!" said Raph. "I'm going after Crimson!"

But no sooner had he said that than another jaguar sprang out. It was Crimson's mate- Garnet. Raph took a pace back, only to have Leo spring in front of him in defense. Garnet attacked Leo with a snarl.

Raph went for Crimson again, but a heavyset jaguar- Crimson's personal bodyguard- sprang between the two. He growled. Raph growled back and they started fighting. The bodyguard knocked away Raph's sais, forcing the combat to be hand-to-hand. Raph cried out as a set of claws slashed across his face. He landed on his knees and clutched at his face with a wail of agony. Blood dripped from the wound on his eye.

"Raph, look out!" yelled Mikey.

As the cat raised its claw to strike the exposed carapace, Raph grabbed the sai he had landed near and rolled over. The jaguar gave a choking yowl as the blade drove into its heart. The sai slipped from Raph's nerveless grasp as he stared open-mouthed. "I . . . I killed it," he whispered. "I killed it without any hesitation . . ." His hands were shaking slightly. "I . . . I . . ."

"You can worry about it later, Raph," Leo said gently, kneeling down by his side. "I know none of us like it, but with this kind of a fight, we're going to have to kill. Just remember- we're not heartlessly murdering. We're protecting ourselves and each other."

"Leo, look out!" Raph shoved his brother aside, gasping as thick claws ripped the back of his neck.

"Raph!" Leo cried. "No!"

Mikey's temper snapped. With a roar, he tore off the bandages around his waist and arm and sprang on Crimson, attacking him without mercy or regard for the blood trickling down his arm and side.

Crimson uttered a cry as he was attacked. "Grrah! Grr, grrrrow, grrrrrrrr!"

Only Mikey understood what he had said. "Yeah?" he replied. "Well it was your guards' stupid fault I'm like this!"

Don was the only one who wasn't fighting. He was scared and he wanted to run. But he couldn't; he was paralyzed with terror. He turned his head slowly, just in time to see Raph taking the hit to his throat for Leo. He looked to his other side and saw Mikey fighting, fearlessly, despite his wounds and despite the danger. A tiny spark ignited in the purple-clad turtle's heart. _If Mikey can fight so bravely, then so can I!_

"Are you alright?" Usagi asked him.

Don gripped his staff tightly, eyes suddenly alight with a new fire. "I am now!" He rejoined the battle.

"Come on, Raph, come on!" Leo encouraged. "Get up! Get up!"

Raph coughed, spitting out a mouthful of blood. "Get a hold of yourself, Leo! It ain't that deep! Just get out there and keep fightin'! I'll be"-he coughed again-"fine."

"Are you sure?" Leo asked quietly.

"I'm sure, Leo. I'm sure. Go."

Leo turned and rejoined the fight. Raph sat still for a moment longer, rubbing his slashed neck, before picking up his sais and going after the jaguars closest to Crimson and to his orange-clad brother.

As Raph fought, he once again found himself weaponless. As three jaguars closed in, he grabbed is makeshift guitar- which was strapped across his back- and swung it with a yell.

"El kabong!"

_Thwock!_

The remaining two cats scattered. "I can't believe I just said that," Raph said, withdrawing the shattered remains across his back. "What _is_ it with me and lousy battle lines lately?"

"I guess you're staring to take after Mikey!" called Don.

Raph shook his head and sighed. "Why me . . . ?"

As Leo grappled with Garnet, she twisted her tail around his leg and threw him off balance just enough to knock him over. Leo covered his face with his arms as the cat raised her claws.

"Get away from him!"

"Rrrrrrreeeowwwww!"

Leo opened one eye. "Thanks, Usagi," he said.

Everyone was startled by a loud cry. They spun around just in time to see Mikey being pinned down by Crimson. The big cat's claws were lightly pressing against the cool green skin of Mikey's neck. Crimson snarled out something that seemed to resemble garbled English.

"What's he saying?" asked Raph.

"He said, 'Drop your weapons and surrender or your friend is mincemeat'," Usagi translated.

"No, don't do it!" cried Mikey. "Just kill him!"

Crimson growled and pressed his claws closer to Mikey's neck. Mikey showed no fear; he merely continued to struggle.

"Mikey, stop!" cried Don. "He's going to kill you if you don't sit still!"

"I don't care!" Mikey snarled. "Just get him! Don't give up your weapons! Don't give up on me just yet! Please! Don't do what he said!"

"We don't have a choice," said Leo. He allowed the swords to slide from his hands. Everyone else followed suit.

The group of cats bound the turtles' and Usagi's hands behind their backs. Crimson paced back and forth slowly, trying to decide what to do next.

Mikey was watching him silently, scowling. _Enough is enough_, he thought. _I can't take this any longer!_ That's when Mikey realized the most obvious flaw in Crimson's plan. Though their hands were bound, they could easily stand up. Mikey sprang up and attacked the guards mercilessly.

Crimson snarled in fury at the realization of the flaw. Though badly injured, and though his hands were bound, Mikey was moving quickly and was taking down the guards even quicker.

Crimson let out a yowl of, "Stop!"

Everyone looked at him.

"He can _talk_?!" said Raph.

Mikey turned to face the wildcat. "What?" he snarled. "What do you want with me?!"

"You show prowess and skill," said Crimson coolly. "I challenge you to a duel to the death. One on one- just you and me."

Mikey hesitated a moment. "Fine . . . but on three conditions."

"Name them."

"Number one, untie my hands and give me back my weapons. Number two, let my brothers and my friend go. And number three, you have to swear that this isn't a trick!"

"Very well, then," said Crimson. "Guards, untie them and allow them their freedom."

To everyone's surprise, the guards did as they were told.

"Now, what is your name?" asked Crimson.

"Michelangelo."

"Yes, Michelangelo, turn around so that I may liberate you as well."

Mikey did so cautiously, but Crimson merely cut the ropes and stepped back, placing the pair of nunchucks in Mikey's hands.

"And finally, I will swear by my honor that this will be a fair fight. None of my guards will intervene . . . or they'll be tonight's Blue Plate Special."

"And my bros and my friend won't interfere either," said Mikey. "Right, guys?"

All of them nodded.

"Please, Mikey," Don whispered, "promise us one thing."

"What's that?"

"Promise you'll be careful."

"I'll be careful, Donny. Promise."

Everyone, the guards included, spread out in a wide circle around the two combatants. The sky darkened and a lightning bolt ripped across the clouds. Crimson and Mikey circled each other slowly, each waiting for the other to make a move. Mikey twirled his nunchucks. Crimson pounced and his thrust was blocked. Mikey swung his nunchuck, which Crimson jumped over. Crimson pounced again and this time succeeded in knocking his foe over. Mikey growled and threw him off. The fight was picking up speed gradually . . . until it was full-force mortal combat- and Crimson was winning. Mikey staggered as he was slashed in the shell and he landed hard on his chest with a grunt. Crimson stood over him.

Mikey shut his eyes, quaking in terror. His wounds had reopened and the gash in his shell burned like fire. "No . . ." he whispered. "No, I can't let them down . . . I can't let my brothers down . . ."

Leo wanted so badly to run to his little brother's side, to comfort him and protect him, to soothe his fear and promise that everything would be okay, but he had sworn not to interfere. Clenching his fists, he squeezed his eyes shut and murmured, "No, Mikey . . . no matter what happens, you won't have let us down . . . you won't have let us down . . . you can do this . . . you can do it . . ."

Mikey whimpered softly, barely hearing the words. The meaning sunk in slowly, and he gave the faintest of nods. He opened his eyes, just a crack, and was met with a fierce, golden-furred face. Terror surging through him, he closed his eyes again and gave a second whimper.

"You know," Crimson remarked, licking the blood from his claws, "through the years I have learned that there is a price to be paid for everything. For me, the price is that I lose a few guards. And for you, the price is your life!" He raised his paw for the death blow. "And . . . your beloved family is next."

* * *

**_A/N: Eh...I never was the best at writing fight scenes. Please R and R! Flames will be used to warm my french vanilla cocoa!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! And for all you freeloaders out there...c'mon, there's a little purple button that'll take you 30 seconds to use! Oh, who am I kidding...I tend to be a freeloader myself (I know you're there...the force tells me so...)._**

**_A/N: I don't own TMNT, and probably never will. They'd fire me for being too violent...XD_**

* * *

"And . . . your beloved family is next."

Those words sent flames running through the wounded turtle's heart. He had a bad feeling that Crimson would not kill him, but would _force_ him to watch as his family was destroyed. Mikey was barely conscious, not to mention terrified out of his wits, but . . .

Some way . . .

Somehow . . .

He found the strength to rise to his knees and leap aside at the last instant. "No," he wheezed. "I'm not giving up that easily! I'm not giving up on my family! I won't give up until I'm dead!" He summoned all his strength, struggled to his feet, and tackled Crimson, pinning the cat firmly on his back.

Crimson yowled in terror, but none of his guards moved. They, too, had sworn not to intervene, and they were cats of their word. Crimson thrashed about to free himself, all four paws scrabbling wildly at the ground, but Mikey had firmly caught his purple cape.

"Capes . . ." said Mikey. "They can be quite hazardous, can't they? Hiiiiyaaah!" He swung his nunchaku at Crimson's skull.

_Crack!_

Crimson gave one last yelp before falling limp. Mikey stepped off the lifeless body and stood up. "It's over," he said.

All of the other cats froze. Then, one threw back his head and gave a yowl. The others followed suit, until the clearing was filled with squalls of anguish. It was almost like a song, at points.

One cat dared to step forward. It lowered its head and gave a low, rumbling growl before turning and slinking away into the shadow of the foliage. All of the other cats did the same thing, lowering their heads and giving a growl of deep respect before slipping away. One younger cat, obviously still a kitten, even dared to lick Mikey's hand. The orange-clad turtle stood in silence the whole time, not entirely sure of what to do.

At last, the final cat had left the clearing. Mikey sighed heavily and allowed his shoulders to droop with exhaustion. But at that moment, he was suddenly met by his brothers and Usagi, all cheering and congratulating him, smiling and patting his shoulder and rubbing the top of his head affectionately. Mikey managed a faint smile. _I did it_, he thought. _I really did it._

"I can't believe you won!" said Don.

"I can't believe he survived," muttered Raph. But there was satisfaction in his eyes. "Still . . . we're all proud of ya, Mikey. That was quite a battle."

"You did well," said Leo.

"Despite your injuries," said Usagi.

"Not so fast!" yelled Garnet. "I will avenge my mate's death, here and now!" She hissed.

Mikey turned towards her, glowering. Lighting tore across the sky behind him, illuminating the raw, unspent fury in his eyes. Garnet flinched, but held her ground.

"They call me the Medusa of the forest. My merest glance can turn one to stone! Gaze into my eyes, Michelangelo . . . gaze into my eyes!"

Mikey stared straight back at her. "Leo," he said calmly, "can I borrow your sword?"

Leo held out the blade, nodding in approval.

Mikey held up the sword so that Garnet would see her reflection in the light. As another lighting bolt flashed, she gave a bloodcurdling scream. When the flash cleared, a statue stood in her place.

Leo scratched his head. "I swear I had no idea about this when I made up that crazy story."

"Come on," said Don. "Let's get back to the lake. Are you strong enough to make it, Mikey?"

"Are you kiddin'?" said Mikey, forcing a grin. "I could walk for two days straight!"

It was raining hard by the time they got back to the lakeside. Mikey fell asleep almost immediately. He was still plagued by nightmares. _Traumatized_, he kept thinking in between the dreams. _Raph says I'm just traumatized. That goes away, right? Right . . . ?_

When Mikey at last woke up, he saw Leo gazing back down at him. "Good to see you awake," the older turtle said.

"Where'd the others go?"

"They're around here somewhere," said Leo. "Hi, Raph."

"How did you know I was . . . ?" said Raph. "But I . . . you . . . oh, forget it."

Leo chuckled mildly before turning his attention back to his youngest sibling. "Mike, you were being pretty noisy. Is everything okay?"

Mikey shoved past him roughly. "It was just a bad dream. I'm fine!"

Leo watched in silence as Mikey trudged away to sit down against a tree nearby, back to everyone else. "Don't worry too much," Raph said quietly. "He's just a little traumatized right now. You were too after you got badly injured in that fight on the roofs a while ago, remember?"

Leo nodded. "True."

Because everyone was injured, they spent a few days recovering in the forest. During this time, Mikey was very quiet. Something was bothering him- nagging constantly like a fly buzzing in his ear that refused to leave, no matter how much he swatted at it. One night, everyone was sitting around a fire, telling jokes and messing around. Everyone save for Mikey, who was sitting off in the distance.

"April told me the funniest dumb blonde joke the other day," said Don.

"Let's hear it," said Raph.

"So there are two brunettes and a blonde on a deserted island and they find a magic lamp. When they rub it a genie comes out and says, 'I will grant each of you one wish'. So the first brunette says, 'I wish I could go home.' The genie sends her home. The second brunette says, 'I wish I could go home, too.' The genie sends her home as well. Now the blonde feels lonely so she says, 'I wish my two friends were back on the island with me."

As everyone started laughing, Leo noticed that Mikey was sitting alone. The scenario felt familiar. Too familiar. He left the circle and sat down by his youngest brother's side.

"Mikey, why aren't you joining us? Is something bothering you?" Leo asked.

"It's nothing. Only life."

"You've been acting pretty sullen for a while."

"Define 'sullen'," Mikey said for the second time.

"What do you mean, 'define sullen'?"

"I don't entirely know what sullen means. Define it."

"Sullen," said Leo, "quiet, depressed, spacey, need I go on?"

Mikey didn't answer right away. "I just can't help but feel that this is my fault," he said at last. "If I hadn't been defeated in the first place . . . none of this would have happened."

"It could have happened to anyone," said Leo. "Even me." He lowered his eyes a little. "I know better than anyone what it feels like to be defeated," he murmured.

"Yeah . . ." said Mikey. "I know." He sighed. "Raph says I'm traumatized. That goes away, right Leo?"

"Of course it does. But it takes time. Do you remember when I got ambushed on the roofs?"

"How could I ever forget?"

"You remember how I was acting for a while afterwards?"

"Yeah. You were all quiet and kinda short-tempered and . . . and . . . just like I've been acting toward you guys lately," Mikey finished softly.

"But I got over it, with a little help from all of you."

"You were the same way after the fight on the starship . . . only then you were really, really moody and . . ."

"I know," whispered Leo. "And I'm sorry."

Mikey drew a slow, quivering sigh. "Leo . . . I know there's nothing to be afraid of anymore . . . I know I'm safe with you guys and I know you won't let anything hurt me, but . . . I-I'm still afraid. I don't know what of, though." He raised his head, tears springing to his eyes.

Leo pulled him into a gentle, comforting hug. "I know, Mike, and I know how you feel. It's okay to be afraid. I think, more than anything, you're scared of the memory. It was a very, very bad fight, and the mere thought of it is frightening enough. But the more you try not to think of it, the more it comes back to you."

Mikey allowed a few tears to fall before he gently rested his chin on Leo's shoulder. "Yeah . . . I guess you're right. But I . . . I messed up back there. I messed up big time . . . trying to do something so stupid . . . trying to fight on my own . . . you guys must be so angry with me for being such an idiot . . ."

"No, Mike," Leo said softly. "I don't know about Don and Raph, but . . . I, for one . . . I'm really proud of you. You were so brave to stay and fight, even though you were against devastating odds. You saved Donny's life by doing such a thing."

"I . . . I did . . . ?"

"Ask him yourself. I'm sure he won't mind. And besides . . . you need to learn from your mistakes. No one's perfect. Sometimes you have to experience defeat before victory."

"You mean like what Crimson said?" Mikey asked, tilting his head inquisitively. "That everything comes with a price?"

"Yes," said Leo. "Often the price of victory is defeat."

Mikey scratched his head with his good arm. "The way it's worded makes no sense, but I get it. I've been thinking, maybe Crimson wasn't such a bad cat. He was just doing what he had to in order to keep himself and his clan alive."

"I've been thinking the same thing," agreed Leo. "When he swore on his honor, he meant it."

The two were silent for a minute. Finally, Leo stood up. "I'll be over with the others if you want to join us," he said.

"Sure thing," said Mikey. "Thanks, Leo. I really needed this."

"No problem, little brother," Leo said with a slight smile.

Mikey locked eyes with him, returning the smile. "Little brother . . . I like that."

"You do?"

"Uh-huh. It makes me feel . . . special. You've never called me that before."

"I've thought about it," Leo admitted. "I just thought you might take offense to it."

"No. I like it, actually. You can call me that if you want."

"Okay. Well, give a yell if you need anything."

Mikey gazed at the sky in silence. Even when he was a kid, he had always managed to get himself into some kind of trouble.

_"But . . . but Master Splinter!"_

_"No buts, Michelangelo. You have not been focusing on your training enough. I forbid you to watch television until you show me that your skills have improved. That is my final word."_

"Those were the worst seven days of my life," Mikey murmured to no one in particular. But he had eventually realized that training wasn't so bad . . . most of the time. Until he got bored, of course. He looked over to where the others were sitting. "Hey, Donny," he called uncertainly. "Would you . . . would you mind coming over here for a minute? I want to talk with you about something."

"Sure thing," Don called back. "Give me just a second, okay?"

He quickly finished his joke and went to sit with his brother. "What's up?"

"Leo . . . told me that . . . by what I did . . . you know, telling you to run and all when we were fighting . . . he said I saved your life."

"You did."

"Um . . ."

"What's the matter?"

"Care to explain how that's possible?"

* * *

**_A/N: I dunno why I ended it there...I guess just to leave people wondering ;) See the pretty purple button? Clicky clicky! Pleeeease...?_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: Yum...cheese puffs. Alright all you freeloaders, I know you're out there. Please! The more reviews I get, the more readers I know I have! I can't count people who leave no review! Be happy to review! It makes me (usually) poke around YOUR profile and read YOUR stories! I'll never find you if you don't leave comments!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT, The Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny, Moonshine Sonata, or Crazy Train._**

* * *

"What do you mean, 'how that's possible'? Are you saying it's impossible for you to have saved my life?"

"Well . . ."

"Mike . . . I know you'd do anything to protect me, and I'd do the same for you."

"Yeah, I know, but . . . how did me telling you to run save your life?"

"Well, you see . . . my staff was the only defense I had against those claws. But it had been struck so many times that it was on the verge of snapping in half. With those jaguars around and nothing else to distract them, I couldn't get to one of the trees to get a thicker branch to use. Besides, my arms were dead tired . . . a-and in truth . . ." Don sighed. "I was so exhausted. When I got back to where Leo and Raph were, I collapsed. I didn't help them fight. After a few minutes, I felt claws, razor sharp, cold, icy claws, digging into my shell . . ."

"Your shell? Let me see, bro."

Don turned around, revealing the long, deep gash, crusted with dried blood. "Oh, Don . . ." Mikey breathed.

"I _couldn't_ help Leo and Raph fight, but there were two of them, so Raph stayed next to me and Leo did the majority of the movement while Raph tried to fix up my shell. If I would have stayed behind with you . . ."

"What?"

"I still would have collapsed from exhaustion, and you would have been left to protect yourself _and_ me . . . alone. But you told me to run, and . . . you were able to defend yourself long enough for help to come. Me, I was defenseless. But . . . since Leo and Raph were together, one could protect me and the other could fight. Mikey, I'm really proud of you for being so brave. You did great."

"I lost."

"But you tried, and you did a grear job. Now, you know that if you ever need anything, you just have to speak up, right?"

"I know."

"Well, I'm going to go join the others. You want to come too?"

"Maybe later."

"Okay. But there's always room for you right next to me; remember that."

"I know."

About half an hour later, Raph was in the midst of telling one of his favorite jokes.

"There's a mother who had a baby, but she doesn't know what to name it. The doctor says to go home, turn on the TV, and name him the first thing she hears. She turns on the TV, and the first thing she hears is, 'My butt itches'. So she calls her baby MyButtItches. On his first day of school, the teacher asks him what his name is. He replies, 'MyButtItches.' She says, 'What's your name?' He replies, 'MyButtItches.' She says, 'If you say that one more time, you're going to the principal's office. Now what's you name?' He replies, 'MyButtItches.' The teacher sends him to the principal. The principal asks him what his name is. He replies, 'MyButtItches.' The principal says, 'So does mine, now what's your name?' He replies, 'MyButtItches.' The principal says, 'If you say that one more time, you're going home, now what's your name?' He replies, 'MyButtItches.' The principal sends him home. As he walks home, a car hits him and he dies. His mother says, 'My poor ButtItches!' The driver says, 'Then scratch it, Lady."

Everyone laughed. Raph merely grinned and leaned back against a tree.

"So you finally decided to join us, Mikey?" Leo said without turning around.

"But how . . . you . . . I was . . . how did . . . ?"

"Listen, bro," Leo said with a good-humored grin, "no one can sneak up on me. Not even Master Splinter."

"We'll see about that," Mikey murmured. "We'll see about that . . ."

The next day, Raph found Mikey sitting alone, again, and sat down with him. "Hey, I got this idea."

"Oh no," Mikey said, leaning back against a tree with a grin. "Your ideas are pretty scary."

"Well you seem to be in a much better mood," Raph remarked.

"Yeah . . . I'm fine now. I was just a little traumatized, like you said . . . but Donny offered to sleep with me last night and that helped. I finally got a decent rest."

Raph smiled. "I'm glad to hear it."

"So what's this idea of yours?"

"Well I fixed my guitar and I was thinkin', why not learn to play a couple classic rock songs?"

"So . . . ?"

"So, I'm in need of a percussion player. Care to fill the position?" Raph tossed Mikey a pair of makeshift drumsticks.

Mikey grinned. "Raphie boy, I have no idea what a percussion player is but I'll be glad to play the drums."

Raph smiled. "Yeah, sure. Haven't you ever used a dictionary before?"

"What's a dictionary? Give me one of those books you look up words in and then I'll be able to tell you if I've ever used a dictionary."

Raph rolled his eyes. "You knucklehead."

"That's me," Mikey said with a giggle. "The one and only. But Raph, there is something I want to ask you."

"Ask away."

"When we went to save Don, Leo, and Usagi . . . you . . . what you said when you jumped out . . . Raph, why'd you say it? You know that 'cowabunga' has always been _my _line."

"Because . . . I knew that you weren't going to say it, the way you were acting at that point. I didn't mean to upset you by doing so, but . . . I just felt that _someone_ had to say it, and you were acting so depressed and sullen . . . I knew you weren't going to."

"Oh. I'm sorry I was acting like that toward you."

"Don't sweat it. I know you didn't mean to."

That day, when Mikey wasn't practicing with Raph, he exercised stealth. Don helped out willingly. Mikey was determined that he would be able to sneak up on his blue-clad sibling with enough practice.

As everyone's injuries gradually began to heal, they spent their last day in the forest relaxing. Raph and Mikey planned to do a little performance that night. They spent the day arguing over what songs to play and practicing when they finally decided. In his spare moments, Mikey continued to practice his stealth. Don remarked that he was getting much, much better.

That night, everyone sat around to watch as Raph and Mikey readied themselves to perform.

"Okay, so we're doing Ultimate Showdown, Moonshine Sonata, and Crazy Train right?" Mikey asked under his breath.

"In that order," said Raph.

"You've been working on your singing, right?"

"My singing ain't half as bad as yours!" argued Raph.

Mikey looked at him cross-eyed.

"Okay, fine, so it's worse," Raph admitted. "But hopefully we can make up for it with the tunes." He cleared his throat and turned to Leo, Don, and Usagi, who were sniggering at the minor dispute. "Sorry about that. Mikey and I have recently been messing around with our makeshift instruments. We've decided to give you guys a little late night entertainment- starting with The Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny."

"This song is particularly difficult for Raph because he has to make some funky sounds with that guitar," Mikey said, nudging his brother and smirking.

"And this is particularly difficult for Mikey because he is a terrible singer," retorted Raph. "I mean, seriously, he sounds like a drunk in a tavern."

"Oh, just shut up and play," Mikey laughed, giving his sibling a playful punch.

Leo, Don, and Usagi were still trying to suppress their mirth.

After playing the intro, they sang together. The words were quite humorous.

_"__Old Godzilla was hopping around  
Tokyo City like a big playground  
When suddenly Batman burst from the shade  
And hit Godzilla with a Bat Grenade  
Godzilla got ticked and began to attack  
But didn't expect to be blocked by Shaq  
Who proceeded to open up a can of Shaq Fu  
When Aaron Carter came out of the blue_

_And he started beating up Shaquille O'Neal  
Then they both got flattened by the Batmobile  
But before it could make it back to the Batcave  
Abraham Lincoln popped out of his grave  
And took an AK47 out from under his hat  
And blew Batman away with a rat-a-tat-tat  
But he ran out of bullets and he ran away  
Because Optimus Prime came to save the day_

_This is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny  
Good guys, bad guys, and explosions as far as the eye can see  
And only one will survive, I wonder who it will be  
This is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny _

_Godzilla took a bite out of Optimus Prime  
Like Scruff McGruff took a bite out of crime  
And then Shaq came back covered in a tire track  
But Jackie Chan jumped out and landed on his back  
And Batman was injured, and trying to get steady  
When Abraham Lincoln came back with a machete  
But suddenly something caught his leg and he tripped  
Indiana Jones took him out with his whip_

_Then he saw Godzilla sneaking up from behind  
And he reached for his gun which he just couldn't find  
'Cause Batman stole it and he shot and he missed  
And Jackie Chan deflected it with his fist  
Then he jumped in the air and did a summersault  
While Abraham Lincoln tried to pole vault  
Onto Optimus Prime, but they collided in the air  
Then they both got hit by a Care Bear Stare,_

_This is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny  
Good guys, bad guys, and explosions as far as the eye can see  
And only one will survive, I wonder who it will be  
This is the Ultimate Showdown..._

_Angels sang out in immaculate chorus  
Down from the heavens descended Chuck Norris  
Who delivered a kick, which could shatter bones  
Into the crotch of Indiana Jones  
Who fell over on the ground, writhing in pain  
As Batman changed back into Bruce Wayne  
But Chuck saw through his clever disguise  
And he crushed Batman's head in between his thighs_

_Then Gandalf the Grey and Gandalf the White and  
Monty Python and the Holy Grail's Black Knight and  
Benito Mussolini and The Blue Meanie and  
Cowboy Curtis and Jambi the Genie  
Robocop__, the Terminator, Captain Kirk, and Darth Vader  
Lo Pan, Superman, every single Power Ranger  
Bill S. Preston and Theodore Logan,  
Spock, The Rock, Doc Ock, and Hulk Hogan  
All came out of no where lightning fast  
and they kicked Chuck Norris in his cowboy  
It was the bloodiest battle the world ever saw  
With civilians looking on total awe_

_And the fight raged on for a century  
Many lives were claimed, but eventually  
The champion stood, the rest saw their better:  
Mr. Rogers in a bloodstained sweater_

_This is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny  
Good guys, bad guys, and explosions as far as the eye can see  
And only one will survive, I wonder who it will be  
This is the Ultimate Showdown . . .  
This is the Ultimate Showdown . . .  
This is the Ultimate Showdown . . .  
Of Ultimate Destiny!"_

By the time they were finished, Raph and Mikey were panting while their audience was laughing. Mikey cleared his throat and said, "Well, that was a mouthful. Heh."

"This one is a little easier on the vocals," said Raph. "Here's Moonshine Sonata."

"Don't you mean moon_light_?" said Don.

"No," said Mikey. "You're talkin' about Beethoven. We're talkin' about Black Oak Arkansas."

"Oh. Okay then . . ."

Moonshine Sonata was heavy on guitar and drums, while easy on lyrics. It only had one word, which Raph and Mikey yelled in ideal unison.

"Moonshine!"

It had taken them all day to perfect that one.

After Moonshine Sonata, Mikey spoke up. "This last one . . . well, I'll be singing it on my own. I can really relate to this one."

Raph glanced at him, eyes filled with curiosity. "Relate to it?"

"The words," Mikey explained. "Just . . . just play, okay?" He looked slightly nervous about singing solo for the first time.

Understanding at once what his brother meant by 'the words' Raph nodded. "Here's Crazy Train." He glanced at Mikey and winked encouragingly. Mikey nodded and took in a deep, relaxing breath.

After the brief intro- and some crazy laughter and yelling by Raph- Mikey gathered his courage and began to sing.

"_Crazy_

_But that's how it goes._

_Millions of people_

_Living as foes._

_Maybe_

_It's not too late_

_To learn how to love_

_And forget how to hate._

_Mental wounds not healing_

_Life's a bitter shame._

_I'm goin' off the rails on a crazy train._

_I'm goin' off the rails on a crazy train._

_Let's go!_

_I've listened to preachers_

_I've listened to fools._

_I've watched all the dropouts_

_Who make their own rules._

_One person conditioned_

_To rule and control._

_The media sells it_

_And you live the role._

_Mental wounds still screaming_

_Driving me insane._

_I'm goin' off the rails on a crazy train._

_I know that things are goin' wrong for me._

_You gotta listen to my words, yeah, yeah, yeah!"_

At this, Raph had a solo, which he played with strength and gusto . . . and a huge grin. Mikey rolled his eyes and continued to sing. He was beginning to feel much more confident in himself, and he looked each audience member in the eye as he sang to prove it.

_"Heirs of a cold war_

_That's what we've become._

_Inherited troubles_

_I'm mentally numb._

_Crazy_

_I just cannot bear._

_I'm livin' with somethin' that just isn't fair!_

_Mental wounds not healing._

_Who and what's to blame?_

_I'm goin' off the rails on a crazy train._

_I'm goin' off the rails on a crazy train! _

This time, both Mikey and Raph yelled crazily.

For a moment after they were done, there was silence. Mikey and Raph fidgeted uneasily. Then Leo, Don, and Usagi started clapping. They were very, very impressed.

"Hey Mikey," Leo said later, "I really thought you did a great job with Crazy Train. You sing a lot better than you think."

"Thanks," Mikey said, blushing slightly. He didn't even realize that Leo could relate to the lyrics as much as he could.

"Were you nervous?" Leo asked.

"Shell, yeah."

"Really, it didn't show. Your voice is amazing."

"You really think that?"

"Sure I do. I'd never lie about something like that, little brother. You're a great singer."

The turtles returned home to New York the next day and Usagi departed for his own dimension, after receiving a hug from Mikey and a thank you for saving his life.

Splinter looked up from his meditation when the turtles entered the lair. "Good to see that you have returned safely, my sons," he said. "Well, almost safely. What happened?"

The turtles looked at each other; their wounds were still relatively visible. "Sensei . . ." said Leo, "it's . . . probably better if you didn't know."

* * *

**_A/N: Well, just one more little kinda 'fluff' chappie left now. Please R and R! Thanks for reading!_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Well, here's the last chapter for this one. But never fear, there are...actually kinda 6 sequels...heh, I was having way too much fun with this storyline. Anyow, this is just kind of a random filler chapter...not really any plot going on, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!**_

**_Disclaimer: Nope, all I own is this box of mini-donuts._**_

* * *

_

Two weeks later . . . 

Leo was meditating when someone unexpectedly pounced on his shoulders. His eyes snapped open. "Gotcha!" cried a familiar voice near his head.

Leo sprang up defensively. "What in the-?!" He spun around in circles trying to see who was on his back.

"You look like a dog chasing its tail! Don't get too dizzy!"

"Get off of me!" yelled Leo.

"Okay, fine." The weight on his shoulders lifted.

Leo turned around. "_Mikey_-?"

Mikey started laughing. "Oh, 'Not even Splinter can catch me off guard', huh? Well, Splinter might not be able to but I sure can!"

Leo scratched his head. "I don't understand it. No one has _ever _snuck up on me like that without my noticing. Am I getting worse?"

"Nah," said Mikey, "I've just gotten better. I haven't stopped training for almost two weeks."

"Two weeks?!" Raph echoed, nearly causing Mikey to jump out of his shell.

Leo snickered.

"What's so funny?" said Mikey.

"You may have perfected your stealth, but you sure haven't perfected your ability to sense someone sneaking up on _you_."

"Hey, guys!"

This time, Leo was the one who nearly jumped out of his shell.

"Guys!" said Don. "Check out this cool new gadget I made!"

Mikey giggled. "Looks like you still need more practice too, Leo!"

"What?" said Don.

"Never mind," said Leo.

"So what's this thing do?" asked Raph.

"I'll show you," said Don. He pressed a button on the gadget, but nothing happened.

"I'm impressed," Raph said sarcastically.

"Eh, nothing that can't be fixed with a shot of WD-40. I'll be right back." Don ran off and came back a minute later with a small can; he dripped some of the liquid onto the gadget. "Now watch this!" He pressed the button a second time . . . and the gadget exploded in his face. Don coughed.

"That was amusing," said Mikey. "Do it again! Do it again!"

"What an interesting gadget," said Raph. "Specially programmed to blow up."

Don shrugged. "Maybe it could use a bit more work."

"No kidding," said Leo. "What was it supposed to do in the first place?"

"Um," said Don, "well . . . the truth is, I have absolutely no idea. It was from an old blueprint I found in my room. I think I came up with it when I was about . . . five."

"That explains things," said Mikey.

Splinter was watching his sons with a smile. Everything was back to normal. Or at least, as normal as their lives would ever get.

**The End

* * *

**

_A/N: How can it be this freakin' cold and not have SNOW? Grrr...anyhow, I hope you all enjoyed! Please R and R; flames will be used to light my fireplace._


End file.
